Code: Corpse Party
by FairyBlue564
Summary: What if Lelouch, Nunnally, Suzaku, and other characters of Code Geass preformed the Sachiko Ever After Charm and were sent to a haunted school of certain death? How would they handle themselves, the pressure, the blood? Well find out here! (It's an expirmental fanfiction!) Only possibe implied couples: RaixNunnally. Rated T for blood, a TINY amount of cussing, death, horror, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I've thought about this crossover for a bit and it may work out for some people, it may not for others, but I have a feeling I'll enjoy writing about Corpse Party, and I wanted a whole different cast, and a somewhat different storyline. And so as I was thinking about the cast, I realized I didn't want to create a bunch of OC's nobody really cares about…so how about a cast from an awesome anime with characters people actually care about? And bam! Code Geass came along! So enjoy! And by the way, to ensure Nunnally a chance at survival…she is not blind or crippled!**

* * *

"Go and come right back, understand Nunnally?"

"I got it, Lelouch."

The dorm door slammed shut.

Nunnally strolled happily past walking adults and groups of chattering teens, the plastic bag flapping at her side. There was a slight breeze, but even in her dress, she didn't mind. She was glad her brother, Lelouch, allowed her to go shopping for him. Doing something like this on her own made her feel mature and helpful. Lelouch hadn't been too busy to where he couldn't do this himself, but Nunnally had insisted. On her way out of the mall forum, she paused, catching look of an odd store.

"Amazingly Charming…" Nunnally muttered to herself. What a peculiar name for a store. However, it did seem fitting for its also peculiar appearance.

It was somewhat depressing compared to the bright colors of the other stores in the mall forum. The run-down building was a dull brown, with a sign reading; "Amazing Charming" which was obviously handwritten.

Nunnally eyed the store, inching closer in curiosity. She peered through the dark display windows, scanning around. The owner didn't appear to be in, but Nunnally, despite the creepy atmosphere it was giving off, walked to the door and opened it. "Hello?"

No response.

She looked around a bit more now. From what she could see, shelves were lined up against the wall, but because of the dim light, Nunnally was unable to make out what was being displayed on them.

"Oh hello, customer! Come in! Come in!" Someone boomed enthusiastically.

Nunnally jumped at the sudden bellow, and then ironically moved inside, leaving the door ajar.

A man was glinting at her from behind the register counter. He was wearing dark clothing only, a black cloak and a top hat, long silver hair from his head.

"What's your name?" He asked with a sharp, wicked tone.

After a few seconds of silence, a small reply came, "Nunnally…"

The man gestured for her to come closer with the motion of a finger, and for some ironic reason, she did. "My name is Jester. You're such a beautiful girl…tell me, do you believe in the spiritual world?"

Nunnally raised her small shoulders and dropped them in a shrug.

"Hm, what about friendship and love, do you believe in those things?"

Nunnally didn't take notice in the fact that he went from the paranormal to love and friends. She thought nothing of it, answering with an, "of course I do!"

Jester grinned. "Then I think I know something of interest to you." He reached behind the counter to pull out what seemed to be a sort of case. It was red with fancy, gold drawings and scribbles. "This is the last one I have and I've been waiting for the perfect customer to come by to acquire it."

Nunnally blinked, appearing dumbfounded. "Perfect customer?"

"Indeed." With the case now on the counter between them, Jester opened it up with caution, a smile etched into his pale face. Inside was a paper shaped person, laid upon a red pillow that covered the bottom. "It's the Sachiko Ever After Charm. Using it with all your beloved makes you forever together, even if apart physically."

Unconsciously, Nunnally's blue eyes lit up. "Like beloved as in friends?"

"Of course! Anybody you hold dear to your delicate heart!" Jester exclaimed.

Well, it wouldn't hurt, right? Nunnally still had money left over from the errands Lelouch had sent her to get, and she was sure he wouldn't mind the extra spend.

"How much is it?"

Jester slid the case towards her. "It's on the house!"

Nunnally's gaze flew from the charm to the silver haired man before her, her expression brightening like a crying little girl that's been offered a lollipop. "Really?"

Jester nodded.

She grasped the delicate case in her hands, closing it gently. "Oh, thank you!" She chirped, heading for the exit. Unexpectedly, she froze, glancing back. "But what makes me the perfect customer?"

Jester raised an eyebrow, his weird grin widening. "I can sense souls, and yours is such a special one."

The girl tilted her head, still not understanding, but decided to push it no more. She needed to hurry and get back to Ashford so she could do the Sachiko Charm with Lelouch and her friends. "Oh, well thanks again!" With that, she took her leave.

When the door closed, Jester waited and then murmured sadistically, "a special soul indeed."


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh yeah, I forgot something!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Corpse Party or its characters!**

**I wish.**

**And yes everyone, Nunnally and Rolo know each other. Le gasp! It's for the story, kay?**

* * *

As Nunnally raced back to Ashford, she couldn't keep the look of excitement off of her face. She was never really one to believe in charms, but she didn't know there were friendship ones. How fascinating!

Not paying much attention to reality, she ended up bumping into a boy with silver hair.

"Oh! Nunnally, be careful," Rai muttered as he caught her arm to keep her from falling backwards.

"Sorry," the girl responded, letting out a small giggle. "Where are you going? Isn't the student council meeting for today about to start?"

Rai smiled. "Yeah, but Lelouch…surprisingly, told me to go and get you. You're five minutes late."

Okay so, Nunnally had promised to take only thirty minutes, and five after that, he's already sending someone after her?

She forged a grin. "Well, I'm here. Let's go back."

* * *

Nunnally and Rai walked back to the student council's room to find everyone there. Suzaku was sitting on the couch with Kallen, Shirley, and Rolo, chatting up a storm, each one of them still in school uniform.

Milly was braiding C.C's long hair while Nina was painting her nails green, and Lelouch had been staring out the window, but was now glaring straight at…

"Nunnally, what took you so long?"

"Sorry! I got sidetracked, but look what I got." She presented the red case in her hands to her brother, opening it up to reveal the paper charm. "It's called Sachiko Ever After."

The whole room was soundless now and all eyes were on Nunnally.

"Sachiko Ever After?" Lelouch inquired. "What's it supposed to be?"

"It's a charm." Nina said softly. Everyone turned to look at her, captivated that she had even spoken up. "I read about it on a blog. It's supposed to forever link friends together."

When Nunnally smiled wide, nodding, Lelouch puffed out a weary sigh. "How does it work?" This was a forced question. He didn't trust in charms, but he didn't have to let his sister know that.

"Yeah, show us, Nina!" Nunnally chirped eagerly, darting over to the shy girl and handing her the paper shaped person.

"Okay," she said gently, standing up. "Everyone has to grab hold of it." With that, everyone formed a circle, grasping part of the charm. "And we all have to think, 'Sachiko, we beg of you' in our heads, one time for each person performing it." Nina wordlessly counted everyone. "That's ten."

"And then?"

"We pull on our parts, and we should split it into ten pieces, one for each of us."

"Is this really going to work?" Rolo asked.

"The blog claims it does."

Nunnally was getting impatient now. "Let's start and find out then."

"Right," Nina agreed. "Remember, Sachiko, we beg of you, ten times. One, two, three."

All ten friends did just that. Rolo did, Suzaku did, Lelouch did, C.C did, Nina did, Rai did, Kallen did, Milly did, Shirley did, and Nunnally did.

They all did. Ten times.

"Now pull!"

Everyone using their own unique strength, they tugged on the charm until each one of them was holding a piece of the paper person.

"That's it?" Suzaku queried, glancing at his piece then at his friends. "I don't feel magical or anything."

Rolo raised an eyebrow. "And I don't feel any closer to anybody."

That's when a crumbling noise came, and everyone started to scan the room for the source of the sound. The tables and chairs began to wobble all around them, causing items to slip and fall, crashing down. And then, cracks began to form in the floor below them.

Before anyone could move, the ground gave way under Milly and C.C, and both the girls fell. Lelouch tried to rush over to Nunnally, but he went down himself, the darkness below swallowing him up.

The princess remained unmoving, fearing she'd fall down too if she did. Kallen tried to run, accidently slipping when a gap grew in size. Suzaku made a grab for her, but they both ended up being pulled down, screaming as they plunged downward. Nina, Shirley and Rolo pressed their backs against the wall, shrinking from the forming holes, and eventually, they reached them, causing each one to fall in.

Nunnally was now alert, backing up as arms gripped her tightly from behind, pulling her back. She knew who they belonged to automatically.

Rai.

He swept Nunnally off of her feet, attempting to run for the door, but a surprise fissure opened wide, and they tumbled into the darkness. She slipped out of his grasp, and Nunnally, feeling weightless, let out a shriek of pure terror.

**Sorry for the short chapter guys. And for the prolonged fall that just happened, but I was trying to add more length to this. Hope you're stay tuned for the bloody fun in later chapters! Literally. Also, I wanted to see how much attention it'd get before bending my back to fully write it. . well review, follow, fav, and I'll know! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if its a bit rushed v.v**

* * *

Suzaku's emerald eyes snapped to attention, a struggled cough escaping his throat. The first thing he noticed, he felt suffocated, like somebody was choking him, but that wasn't the case. The second, his vision was blurred and ill-defined. Slowly, he sat up, trying to make sense of everything that happened.

He had been in the student council room with everyone at Ashford. Nunnally was out on errands, and Lelouch had remained mute the entire time, watching out the window for his sister…

And what else?

Suzaku tried to rack his brain for the memories, but they just refused to come out, and as his distorted sight started to ease away, he realized he wasn't in Ashford anymore.

This new, unaccustomed place appeared to be a classroom from the looks of it. There were desks, chairs, tables, a chalk board in the front, but everything was messed up, and broken…as if there had been some sort of earthquake here. The room was perfectly fine, but holes were present in the floor in spots.

Was he even in the Tokyo settlement….or in Japan?

"SUZAKU!"

The sudden scream caused the Japanese boy to nearly jump out of his skin. He didn't recognize the voice, but it sounded frightened and alone, just like how he felt. Despite his unsteadiness, Suzaku rose to his feet, running to the door.

When he opened it and peeked out, his thoughts were confirmed: he was in an unfamiliar school. He was now standing in a hallway, his eyes moving back forth between left and right. How was he supposed to tell which way the yell was coming from?

"Hello?" Suzaku called out.

He waited, but there was no response.

Just when he was about to try again, a soft, almost pitched 'hello' was spoken behind him.

Suzaku turned around to see a little girl standing in the class he had just exited. She was wearing a red dress and had long, black hair. She seemed sweet, but something about her attendance gave Suzaku nips of chills.

"I'm Sachiko," she said with a tiny voice.

He guardedly eyed her. "I'm Suzaku."

"Oh, I know. I invited you here. Isn't my home just comfy?" The little girl exclaimed mockingly.

"Not really, I-I just want to find my friends, and I want to go back home, to Ashford Academy."

Sachiko shook her head, some sudden kind of evil forming on her expression. "When you're invited, you don't just say you want to leave, it's rude."

Whether it was because he was scared, or felt endangered, he didn't know, but he spun on his heel, scampering down the hall. He could hear the girl laughing malevolently.

"Watch the hammer!" Sachiko bellowed with amusement.

Suzaku, who had looked over his shoulder at the girl as she calmly walked into the halls, was now turning back in time just to see a tall man swing something at him.

He didn't remember seeing the man there when he started running, but he did remember the pain of attack had on his body, knocking him into the wall, and making him cry out in pain.

The boy fell to the ground on his back, and Sachiko was over him, observing him with a revolting grin. "I'll tell you what, Suzaku. Let's make a deal. You and your friends play my game, and I'll let you all go home."

Suzaku heard her, but he couldn't sum up an answer, wincing from the impact of the man with the weapon. He laid there, tears threatening to swell in his eyes until they were freed.

"What do you say, huh?" Sachiko giggled.

The little girl inched closer, their faces now only inches apart. They were so close, Suzaku could smell her breath, and it reeked…like rotten blood.

"Welcome to Corpse Party."

* * *

"SUZAKU! PLEASE, GODDAMMIT, DON'T LEAVE ME IN THIS PLACE!"

It was that same scream, that same plead.

He opened up his eyes, and Lelouch was leaning over him, his hand pulled back as if ready to slap his friend. "You're finally awake! Thank goodness…"

Suzaku jumped with a start, grabbing Lelouch by the shoulders and shaking him. "I know where we are! Sachiko is going to get us; we are all going to be part of her corpse party!"

Lelouch pried himself free of Suzaku's grasp. "What do you mean? And who's Sachiko?"

"She's this little, crazy, insane, bitch who-!"

"You were just dreaming," Lelouch said, rising off his feet, and offering Suzaku his hand. "I was here with you the whole time, and there was no girl-"

Suzaku slapped it away, getting up himself. "She was real though."

He knew she was. Even now, it was as if he could still feel her looming around him, just waiting to mess with his head once more.

"No, this is real," Lelouch flicked Suzaku on his forehead, and the Lancelot pilot blinked, surprised, and then scowled. "We have to get out of here, and find Nunnally and the others. This place just doesn't feel right."

"Heavenly Host Elementary school."

Lelouch raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's the name of the school."

Suzaku seemed to be fixated on something past Lelouch, and so he turned around to spot a sort of basket hung on the wall. Inside, was a newspaper with a headliner: Three children dead, one survivor, Heavenly Host Elementary School.

"I don't believe this," Lelouch muttered as he pulled Suzaku out of the classroom, and into the hallway. "You're going to drop this whole Sachiko thing, okay? She's not real; you're just in shock from that fall."

Suzaku began shaking his head. "I'm not. I swear I'm not!"

His innocent whimpering didn't get through Lelouch's thick skull, and he dragged him along. "You are! We're going to find Nunnally, Shirley, Rolo…all of them, and we're going to get out of here without-"

Lelouch's reassurances were cut short by a stunned gasp that came out of, not only him but Suzaku as well. They both froze, Lelouch recoiling into his friend.

A few feet ahead of them, a trail of blood stretched down the hall towards the way they were heading.


	4. Chapter 4

**The story isn't very noticed! I knew this ide****a was way too unique! Its killing me. Oh well.**

* * *

"Where the hell did all this blood come from?" Suzaku questioned rhetorically, not expecting an answer.

He and Lelouch stood there, eyes wide, staring at the trail of blood that led down the hall. "It's as if somebody were dragging themselves across the floor as they were bleeding out."

Lelouch's bottom lip quivered at the thought of his innocent, sweet little sister doing as Suzaku had said, crying out for anybody to come and help her. He tried to recover himself, starting to shadow the trail. "We need to find Nunnally, and fast. If she's all unaccompanied in this place with-"

"You can't be serious, Lelouch."

The Britannian Prince froze, turning to face Suzaku. "I am. She-"

"-Is strong and old enough to take care of herself. There's no fucking way we're going that way. Something is telling me we'll see things we shouldn't if we do."

Lelouch sighed irritably. "Like what? Sachiko? More blood?" He began walking down the bloody hall. "You know what, Suzaku? If you're going to wimp out because of some senseless dream you had, be my guest! I have a sister to protect, and friends to search for."

The raven haired boy was now out of Suzaku's view, the hallway too dim. He waited, expecting Lelouch to come back once he realizes that he's wrong.

A few seconds of nothingness passed along, and then came a shrill yelp, one that was obviously Lelouch's.

Suzaku broke into a run, following the blood-covered path, and nearly bumped into a still figure. The atmosphere was suddenly different than before. The air was stuffier, with a sort of bizarre stale smell, and a feeling that you were being watched.

"Lelouch?"

His friend was standing there, his breathing heavy, long and deep. It was as if he were struggling to breathe, but was finding it challenging to do so. His eyes were focused on something on the floor before him. Following his gaze, Suzaku spotted a body. A dead body.

As much as Suzaku wanted to turn way, he seemed drawn to stare. It was fairly decaying away, dry blood caked upon its ripped uniform. Whether the person had been male or female, it was difficult to tell. So was the cause of death. Perhaps they had been wounded and bled out.

And where this corpse lay, the trail of blood stopped. They must have dragged themselves across the floor, creating it as they went along.

Lelouch tried to keep the fear he had flowing through him from showing on the outside even though Suzaku could easily hear his friend's teeth chattering.

"This place is…insane." Lelouch murmured, taking a step back from the corpse. "NUNNALLY!" He cupped his hands around his mouth, yelling louder this time. "NUNNALLY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suzaku gave Lelouch a small shove to stop him. "What are you doing? Do you want whatever it is that killed this person to find us too?" He whispered harshly.

"I don't want it to find my sister."

"We'll search for her. Come on," He grabbed Lelouch by his uniform's sleeve, starting to head in the direction the corpse had been heading.

There was a small little noise, like plastic being crushed, and both of them stopped.

Lelouch reached down and picked up to what appeared to be an ID. The card had just a tiny spot of blood, but the picture and words were still clear.

"Miku Matsuda. Seisei Academy for Girls. Class 1-3…so other students from other schools came here as well."

Suzaku glanced back at the corpse they had just seen. "Do you think that was her ID?"

"Who knows? Let's get out of this hall; it's giving me the creeps."

As Suzaku started on ahead, Lelouch paused and stared at the Miku's ID picture. She had curly black hair, a beautiful, wide smile, and green, sparkling eyes. He peered at the corpse.

If that had been Miku, then death really does ruin the beauty of one's outer appearance.

His grip tightened around the ID. He was determined to keep Nunnally from ending up like that.

* * *

"C.C?" Rolo called out as he poked his head into class 1-A, with no luck. "Where did you go?"

The boy continued walking down the hall at a quick pace, his eyes scanning every single part of the halls. He had just been with C.C, but now she had vanished. While searching for the others, checking every room they passed by, they had come upon the boy's bathroom.

"I'm not going in there," C.C had said.

Rolo rolled his eyes at her statement. In the situation they were in, which Rolo figured out only mere minutes after waking up, there was no time to think about anything. You had to get your hands dirty, and you had to do things you wouldn't typically do. That would mean survival.

"Fine, I'll go in alone. You just wait here."

That's what he did.

There had been nothing significant or vital in there. The bathroom stalls didn't open for some reason, and no water came out of the sinks either.

When he finally walked back into the halls, C.C was gone.

And in a place like this, two heads were better than one. However, it wasn't himself he was thinking about who would have trouble on their own. He had confidence, but it was C.C he was actually worried about. He doubted the girl would just leave; she was too intelligent for that.

Rolo came upon a door, a grasped a hold on the door knob, but it didn't turn.

"Not another one of these stupid, fake doors," he muttered to himself before moving on.

As he paced on, he couldn't help but think about Lelouch and how he was holding up. He may have done some wild things, but this was beyond his level. And if he's not with Nunnally, he's most likely so worried about her that he's not thinking straight.

Rolo silently swore to himself that he'd keep an eye out for her. This school didn't seem to be that big, so maybe he would bump into her soon enough. Still, C.C needed to be found.

Who knows what she might be facing right now.


	5. Chapter 5

**I tried my best to make it longer but it felt like I was starting to get writer's block towards the end v_v Hopefully I don't have many errors, I was a bit speedy with reading it over**

* * *

Nunnally frantically scurried down the hall at the sound of footsteps headed her way. They appeared to be more than one person, and if these weren't nice people, she was done for. Already, after spending about ten minutes in this place and passing by about four corpses, she realized she was in a hostile situation. She needed to find her big brother. Or if not him, Suzaku or Rai. Or anybody!

The footsteps seemed to be chasing her down now, picking up into a running pace. Nunnally stopped at the sight of a door, hoping it'd actually open, unlike her other few attempts. Luckily, it did, and she rushed into the room, searching for a hiding spot. This was probably the art room.

There were tables with two stools to each facing the front towards the teacher's desk. A few counters were in the back, and on top of them, were boxes. Nunnally scampered over to the farthest table and crawled under it, whining unpleasantly at the door to the room she had left open.

She didn't want to get up and close it for fear that it would give away her position to her pursuers. She coiled into a ball, covered her eyes with her hands and silently prayed.

The footsteps stopped, and they entered the room. Nunnally, who was on the verge of releasing tears, nearly gasped at the sound of a soft male voice.

"I think she went in-"he abruptly stopped and Nunnally slowly pulled her hands away from her face.

There was an attractive male staring right at her, smiling. He was on his knees in front of the table Nunnally was hiding under. Another person was beside him, but she couldn't see them.

"Ah!"

The little girl jumped out of her skin, backing out from under the table and getting to her feet. The male who had found her got up too, and this gave her a clear view of them both.

The male had messy, red hair with some white streaks in it and green eyes. He wore a black and red jacket and a green shirt under it. Around his neck seemed to be some sort of dog tag or collar. From his appearance, someone could assume he was a delinquent, but he had a soft face.

The girl beside him looked strict and serious. She had long, brown hair, a headband, and wore a blue and white school uniform. Her eyes glazed over, full of carelessness.

"Don't be afraid," the male assured tenderly. "We want to help you. I'm Akito, and this girl here is Mao. Now, what's your name?" He had said this all slowly, but it took a while before Nunnally could process it. This whole time, she had been running for her life, and these two were her followers?

"My name is Nunnally."

Mao waved a hand before Akito opened his mouth. "Alright," she muttered indecently. "Now that introductions are over with, I say we do what we originally planned on." She pushed past Nunnally over to the boxes on the counter, looking through them.

Akito rolled his eyes. "Don't worry about her," he whispered politely. "She's a foul person."

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Akito retorted bitter sweetly with a grin to the little girl beside him.

If Nunnally had been in any place other than here, she would have laughed, but her mood wasn't much in high spirits after all the dead bodies she had to pass by recently.

"Finally something useful," Mao said, pulling out a carving knife from one of the boxes. She continued to rummage through them a bit more, but then stopped about a minute later. "That's pretty much all we can use."

"Are you sure?" Akito asked.

"Positive. There are paintbrushes, paper, markers, other arty stuff, and strands of black hair."

Nunnally shuddered at the thought of black hair in those boxes. It reminded her of something from a horror movie. And it was also kind of disturbing as well!

"Then I guess we should get going," Akito said.

Mao nodded, starting off towards the door and taking a right into the hall. The red head boy had started to follow, but turned to see Nunnally staring at him, still in her same spot.

"You can come with-"

Before he even finished his sentence, she came running up to his side and grasped his left arm. Akito was surprised at first but recovered quickly. This seemed normal. She was probably scared for her life before she came across them. And she had been alone. Yeah, this was perfectly normal.

The two walked into the hall to catch up with the fast-paced Mao.

* * *

The thoughts of all the spirits around Nina would not stop whispering to her, begging her.

"Let me use your body…."

Crouched in the hallway outside of the boy's bathroom, she gripped her head in her hands, whimpering and sobbing, pleading for the voices to just leave her be.

"If not forever, just for a little while…"

The dead were all over her. They wanted her body. They wanted to be living once again.

"But-but it's mine!" Nina shrieked theatrically. She violently shivered, wrapping around herself in hopes that this action would protect her.

"Please….please…." they cried. "Please…"

The voices were many people, all pleading as one, echoing paranormally. Was this the price of being so into the dead and into charms and witch craft? What had she done wrong to deserve this?

Nina shut her eyes, her fingers twitching, and her weeping becoming louder each second.

For what felt like an hour, she remained in that position, crying.

"No…no…no, no, no. Please no!"

A hand touched her shoulder.

"NO!"

She shoved it away, and leaped to her feet only to end up falling back on her butt. This gave her a wakeup call, and her wide eyes peered at the one who had…

"Rai?"

The boy with the silver hair was watching her with a look of concern, one hand on his chest as if he were about to have a heart attack. "Why were you yelling like that, Nina?"

"I was…" she glanced around cautiously, expecting to see a whole group of spirits crowding them, but nobody was there. It was just her and Rai, sitting in the middle of a hall. "They were…"

"Who are they?"

Nina didn't answer. She only stared, hiccupping and wheezing, trying to get herself together. Even with the fact that she had a friend by her side now, that didn't protect her from them…

Rai noticed that she appeared to be looking at him, but she was actually looking past him. He turned around to follow her gaze.

Standing there, watching from afar was a little girl with black hair and a red dress. She was maybe seven or eight years old, and she seemed to be smirking at them.


	6. Chapter 6

Milly was the quietest she's ever been, Kallen noted dryly as she followed her with Shirley right behind. The three girls had been walking together in this wretched place for what felt like hours, and the sights they had seen, shocked each one of them. Shirley was leading the group at first due to her claim of hearing Lelouch calling out Nunnally's name which Kallen and Milly apparently missed, but she later on became a problem since there was a corpse pretty much everywhere, and each one caused her to scream. This reaction would make Milly jump and yelp, and Kallen would only respond with a sudden step back and a pounding heart. At least with Shirley in the back, they could warn her of bodies first.

From the end of the constant-pacing line, the orange haired girl piped quietly, "Guys, my feet ache…"

Kallen stayed silent, expecting Milly to reply, but when she didn't, she turned around to look at her and said as nicely as possible, "We should keep searching until we find the others, aren't you worried?"

Shirley blinked. "Of course...but we've been walking forever now…"

"Lelouch is probably looking for us too, Shirley, just hold on," Milly finally retorted.

After that comment, they remained hushed.

* * *

The three girls looked back and forth between their two choices: Left or Right.

There was nothing better about either way since they both were just a dim and just as frightening as any other hallway in this dreadful school. The only thing is, there seemed to be a disagreement here.

Shirley watched Milly and Kallen, each girl observing the opposite way.

"I think we should go this way," Milly declared.

"No, I have a feeling our friends are this way," Kallen murmured. "Besides, we kind of came from that way. If we go down that path, we'll be walking in a big circle."

Milly rolled her eyes, glaring at the 'feeble' red head. "How is that possible? This is a school."

"Correction: This is a big school," Kallen countered crudely.

They continued to bite and bark at each other, and Shirley doubted that either of them was going to give up any time soon. What did it matter? None of them really knew which way would lead them to Rai, Lelouch, Suzaku or any of their friends, but looking for them and taking either route would be better than standing here and arguing.

For a while, Shirley stood there, her hands clasped together tightly, her eyes skimming between her friends. Then, just as she was about to speak up, they both stopped.

"Alright, you go your way, and I'll go mine! When you come back to this same spot, don't say I didn't tell you!" Kallen snapped, stomping down the right hallway.

Shirley had never seen the weak girl shout like that. No, she didn't know she could shout like that. She caught look of Milly, whose face was usually preppy, to be contorted with anger.

She made an aggravated huff; her fists balled, and proceeded down her own way, leaving Shirley alone.

* * *

After realizing how stupid it was to crouch on the ground and sob in a place like this, Shirley finally wiped her face clean with her uniform sleeve, and stumbled around, searching for anybody that was alive, anybody she could trust. She didn't like being here by herself with all these corpses.

She missed everybody. She missed Lulu. She missed Ashford Academy.

"I suppose things are precious once they're gone…" Shirley whispered under her breath.

She froze dead in her tracks and listened.

"HELP! HELP ME, SOMEBODY! PLEASE!"

Even though she didn't recognize the voice, she was suddenly sprinting down the corridors in effort to find the yelling girl. If she was screaming for help, maybe she was alone, too.

She followed these cries, pausing every time they stopped, and running once more when they went on again. Whoever this was, one thing was clear; they were in pure agony.

"PLEASE! SOMEBODY, PLEASE! IT HURTS! IT HUUUUUURTS!"

Shirley turned a corner to find a girl she had never met before come running towards her. She had short, curly blond hair, and was wearing a tan school uniform. When she seemed to finally notice Shirley, she collapsed to her knees in front of her, and the reason she was screaming was unraveled.

With the one arm she had left, she wrapped it around Shirley's legs, looking up at her with watery, broken, hazel orbs. On the side where she should have had a second arm, was nothing but a stump, a bleeding stump. "IT HUUUUUUUUUUUUUURTS! PLEASE!" She pleaded.

Shirley tried to hold back her urge to scream and jump away, but this girl was a person just like her. And what made it worse? She appeared to be younger too, maybe 15 or 14 years of age.

"PLEASE!"

* * *

Sachiko scowled bitterly at the body of the unconscious C.C. She had tried everything to that girl, but she just wouldn't die. What the hell was going on?

C.C was strapped to a chair; her body limped over, her clothes stained with her blood.

"This is no damn fun." Sachiko said foully, pacing the room. She enjoyed killing people, but they get boring and when they won't die, that takes away all the joy.

At that moment, the little girl turns to see Yoshikazu walk in the room, dragging his hammer behind him.

"Grrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaoooooughhh?"

"Yeah, she is still alive, can't you see her stomach rising, nitwit?"

The huge man heaves his shoulders. "Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooouuuuhhh…."

Sachiko waved him off. "Did you kill anybody?"

"Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuooooouu."

"Good, that's all the kids from Randolph High then." She peered at C.C once more before turning to Yoshikazu who appeared to be observing the ground. "Hey, idiot!" He looked up at her as if that were his actual name. "We have new play toys. They're a couple of teens from a private Academy called Ashford. An interesting bunch they are…" She spun on her heels to walk over to a table, the huge man following her. On this table were group photos. They were young, teenagers perhaps, some with one or two teachers as well. However, Yoshikazu noticed how some of the faces were scratched with pencil.

Sachiko pointed to a photo with ten people, huddled up, smiling at the camera. The bottom was labeled; Ashford Academy.

He watched as the creepy girl grabbed the nearby pencil on the table, circling a girl with orange hair.

"I've been watching her," Sachiko muttered wryly. "And I don't like her. She's boring. Get rid of her."

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrroughhhhhhhhhhuuu….?"

"Of course! Don't make it quick…make it as painful as possible."

"Mrrrrrrrrrrrrrrruuuuuuuuuuuurrrrrr?"

Sachiko glanced at C.C. "Oh, don't worry about her. I have a great idea…" A smile formed across her face. "Ashford Academy will definitely be fun."

* * *

**Goshhhhh, I got so lazy at the end! I'm sorry! This chapter was boring to write but I guess you can't have awesome action all the time. I also hope Sachiko's part wasn't too odd, I had trouble around the end with Shirley and the bleeding girl and everything below that... I'm not sure how bad it seems since I'm the one who wrote it...let's hope its not too bad!**


End file.
